<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warming Up by Katrina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463325">Warming Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina'>Katrina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Hands, Cold Weather, Ichigo finds it hilarious, Kisuke does not appreciate, M/M, No beta we die like mne, UraIchi PC5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo spent the day with his sisters outside. Now he gets to find a way to warm up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>UraIchi Prompt Challenge #5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warming Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the fault of the UraIchi discord, as usual. It's a little short, but I had fun writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smiling to himself, Ichigo let himself into the shoten. Tessai was there, giving him a nod as Ichigo took a moment to strip out of his outer layers. It had been snowing steadily all day, and his sisters had wanted to go out to play. It didn’t matter that they were almost eighteen, when they had seen the snow, they’d called Ichigo and begged him to come over. </p><p>And Ichigo was as weak to his sisters as ever. Kisuke had chuckled at him and told him to have fun, then went back to whatever it was that he was making notes on. </p><p>Ichigo had done just that, and had stayed gone for long enough that his face almost hurt with how cold it was. Still, he was happy about the day, and with a nod of hello to Tessai, he went looking for Kisuke.</p><p>The blond was where Ichigo had left him this morning. He hummed as Ichigo padded into the room, but didn’t turn. </p><p>Ichigo grinned.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, then pushed himself against Kisuke’s back. Practice and a little bit of evilness had Ichigo’s hands up under Kisuke’s shirt and pressing against his abs in a heartbeat.</p><p>The noise that the older man made had to be heard to be believed. It was pure shock and surprise. Ichigo, who buried his nose behind Kisuke’s ear, had to laugh. </p><p>Under his hands, he felt Kisuke’s muscles flex, and he cackled. “You almost flipped me, didn’t you?”</p><p>Kisuke didn’t answer right away, busy trying to get those icy hands off his skin. Then he seemed to give up. “That was unkind, Ichigo-san.”</p><p>There was a chuckle from Ichigo, and he nosed into Kisuke’s hair. “Mmm, but you were warm. And isn’t that part of your job?”</p><p>A pale brow arched. “Ah? Do shopkeepers do such things? I don’t recall that being the case before.” There was a teasing tone to Kisuke’s voice. </p><p>“As a shopkeeper, no.” Ichigo agreed as he flexed his fingers against Kisuke’s stomach. “As my partner….” He pressed his nose back into Kisuke’s hair, soaking up the warmth. This was just what he wanted, feeling the other’s tension slowly relaxing as Ichigo’s hands started to warm up.</p><p>“Well,” Kisuke said, shifting so Ichigo could lean more. “If that is the case, why don’t we find a better way of warming you up. Tea?”</p><p>Ichigo considered it, then just snuggled in tighter against Kisuke. “Nope,” he said, popping the word. “Think I’d rather do it this way.”</p><p>Under his hands, Kisuke chuckled. “Do you want to know what I’m working on?” It was a generous offer, as usually he liked to keep his ideas quiet until they were worked out enough for him to do something flashy with them. </p><p>Ichigo smiled. “Yeah. Then he relaxed against Kisuke and let the man talk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>